La Relève
by LoOofoc
Summary: 1er septembre 2017, une nouvelle génération entre à Poudlard. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago laissent place à James, Albus, Lily et Scorpius. Venez découvrir les nouvelles aventures de nos héros junior, qui n'ont rien à envier à leurs parents !
1. Poudlard Express entre cousins

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous présente ma première (plus ou moins) fic, basée sur l'épilogue d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Il y a donc des SPOILERS, pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas lu le livre. Cette fic relate l'entrée à Poudlard des descendants de nos héros, ainsi que la suite des évenements.

Comme il faut le dire, je le dis à regret... les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fic (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs... :p ), les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas non plus... il n'y a que l'histoire inventée qui m'appartient ! C'est moi je l'ai réservée!!

Rappel:

- Harry et Ginny ont donné naissance à James, Albus et Lily  
- Ron et Hermione ont donné naissance à Rose et Hugo  
- Drago et Astoria ont donné naissance à Scorpuis.

Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse me lire. vous connaissez le chemin, une fois rendu en bas. ;)

_**Poudlard Express entre cousins.**_

Le train s'éloigna de la gare de King's Cross, laissant derrière lui les parents envoyant baisers et signes de la main à leurs enfants. Albus rejoignait son frère James dans le couloir afin de choisir un compartiment vide, à partager avec leur cousine Rose Weasley. Petite rousse aux yeux bleus, le visage fin, elle avait hérité non seulement des traits de sa mère, Hermione Weasley-Granger, mais également de son intelligence. À cinq ans, elle avait fini un puzzle de 3 000 pièces rediffusant les dernières minutes du dernier match de sa tante, Ginny Weasley-Potter en tant que poursuiveuse dans la célèbre équipe des Harpies lors de la coupe du monde de 2011. Son père Ron en était si fier, qu'il l'avait accroché dans l'entrée de leur maison, de sorte que tous les invités puissent le voir dès leur arrivée, et ainsi lui permettre de vanter les talents de sa fille chérie. Rose avait toujours été la petite fille chérie à son papa, à qui il cédait tous les caprices lorsque sa femme avait le dos tourné. Pour son entrée à Poudlard, il lui avait offert un balai, un Nimbus 2100 « juste pour s'amuser, ce n'est pas un balai très puissant » avait-il prétexté, devant l'air outré de sa femme. Mais aujourd'hui, Rose était angoissée. Elle allait savoir si elle rentrait à Gryffondor, ou non. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son père. Juste avant que le train parte, il avait annoncé à son petit frère Hugo que s'il n'allait pas à Gryffondor, il le déshériterait. Celui-ci avait rigolé, ne prenant pas la menace au sérieux, mais si c'était vrai? Son père était-il réellement capable de la déshériter si elle n'arrivait pas à entrer à Gryffondor?

- Rose !! Grogna Albus devant elle. Regarde où tu marches bon sang, tu viens de m'écraser le pied !

La petite rousse le fixa, surprise. Elle réalisa que ses deux cousins s'étaient arrêtés devant un compartiment vide du train.

- Oh, excuses-moi Al, j'étais dans mes pensées, répondit-elle. On se met la? Elle désigna du menton le compartiment.

- Bah, à moins que tu tiennes à aller tout au bout du train, oui. En tout cas, c'est là que je me met, moi, fit James, le regard moqueur.

James avait le caractère moqueur et rieur des Weasley, et celui répondant des Potter, ce qui faisait de lui un jeune garçon à la fois très apprécié de la gente féminine et très redouté des professeurs. Non pas qu'il était arrogant, mais parce qu'il maniait l'ironie à la perfection et se plaisait à parler à ses professeurs avec un ton railleur, ce qui lui avait valut de nombreux avertissements et quelques heures de colle au cours de ses deux premières années. D'ailleurs, c'est pendant une heure de colle qu'il avait rencontré sa petite copine Cornélia Shackelblot, la fille du ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Albus, quant à lui, était un petit garçon discret, brun aux yeux verts. Le seul des enfants Potter qui avait reçu de sa grand-mère les yeux verts. Calme et attentionné, il suscitait toutes les attentions lors des diners de famille. Il cachait pourtant bien son jeu lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son frère ; les deux étaient alors intenables et leurs parents avaient été obligés de séparer leur chambre pour éviter d'éventuels « accidents ».

Les garçons aidèrent Rose à hisser son sac à dos dans les filets, puis s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, James faisant signe à la petite Weasley de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes sur leur future et, espérons-le, commune maison. James embêtait son jeune frère sur la probabilité qu'il aille à Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas démonter, et contra tous les arguments de son frère. Le fait que leur père ait faillit atterrir à Serpentard ne voulait strictement rien dire, se persuadait-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chariot des friandises passa, et les trois cousins dévalisèrent littéralement la pauvre petite dame. Des dizaines d'emballages de chocogrenouilles et de suçacides trainaient sur leurs sièges tandis qu'une petite brune aux yeux noirs, le teint métisse entra dans leur wagon, déjà vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- Salut James ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah, Cornélia! Il se leva pour aller lui faire un petit bisou et se tourna vers son frère et sa cousine. Les gars, je vous présente ma copine, Cornélia voila mon petit frère Albus, et ma cousine Rose.

- Salut, dirent-ils tous les trois en cœurs.

La brunette resta un long moment à discuter avec eux de leurs vacances et expliqua aux deux nouveaux que la vie à Poudlard n'était pas tous les jours simple du fait de la célébrité de leurs parents qui suscitait pas mal de jalousie.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Cornélia quitta leur compartiment en compagnie de Rose qui en profita pour aller se changer aux toilettes, pendant que les garçons enfilaient leurs robes dans le wagon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train ralentit puis s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Rose se leva et se jeta précipitamment dans le couloir, Albus et James sur ses talons, ils sautèrent sur le quai et ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Grand, imposant et fier, Hagrid se tenait au bout du quai, sa lampe tendu devant lui pour éclairer la gare. Les trois enfants se pointèrent devant lui, lui arrivant à peine au ventre, pour le saluer.

- Bonjour Hagrid !! crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

- Salut les p'tits, répondit-il. Allez, Albus et Rose, embarquez dans les barques, on est pressé! A plus tard James.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un élève sur le quai, à attendre une barque, mais toutes étaient remplies. Le petit garçon, blond aux yeux gris, regarda Hagrid, qui lui fit signe de monter dans la première barque avec Rose et Albus. Ce dernier observa l'arrivant monter à bord puis murmura à Rose:

- c'est pas lui le fils de celui que ton père déteste?

- si si, rétorqua Rose, mais chuut.

Le voyage en barque se déroula dans un silence pesant. Ni Albus, ni Rose, ni l'autre petit garçon ne pipa mot. Ils ouvrirent juste la bouche pour manifester leur étonnement à la vue du château de Poudlard, immense et illuminé de toutes parts. Une fois entrés dans le passage souterrain, ils descendirent de la barque, le petit blond en premier, puis il se retourna vers les deux cousins et parla enfin.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Scorpius, dit-il en tendant la main à Albus.

Al le fixa dans les yeux, et après une seconde de réflexion:

- Et moi Albus, en serrant la main tendue, et voici ma cousine Rose.


	2. Réparition

Bonjour ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ça fait plaisir! et merci également à Barty C. et Jindri pour leur review!

Voila la suite.

_**Répartition**_

Le convoi emmené par Hagrid se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, les enfants étaient tous sans exception bouche-bée devant la somptueuse décoration que le château avait revêtit pour ce premier jour de rentrée. Les armures avaient été astiquées, les tableaux rénovés, le carrelage au sol décapé et les portes en bois retapées. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur avait même revêtu une robe d'écolier, avec un chapeau pour l'occasion.

Le groupe d'enfants attendit devant une immense porte en bois. Rose et Albus chuchotaient, leur angoisse montant progressivement. Puis une grande sorcière arriva, coiffé d'un chignon serré, l'air sévère. Elle remercia Hagrid puis se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et s'exprima:

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose. Avant que vous n'accédiez au banquet de début d'année, vous allez etre répartis dans vos maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard et chacune d'elle a une particularité. La répartition aura lieu dans cinq minutes maintenant, profitez-en pour vous rhabiller un peu.

Rose et Albus se regardèrent fixement, paniqués. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux autres élvèes, certains tous aussi angoissés qu'eux, d'autres moins. Scorpius, lui, semblait beaucoup plus détendu que les autres. Après deux minutes qui leur parurent interminables, la grande porte s'ouvrit, et des centaines d'étudiants assis devant leur grande table penchèrent la tête pour observer les nouveaux. Soudain mal à l'aise, aucun nouvel élève n'osa faire le premier pas pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle, puis Scorpuis entama la marche, d'un air fier. Ses congénères lui emboitèrent le pas immédiatement, de peur de s'écarter du troupeau.

La salle était immense, sans plafond. À la place, une pleine lune éclatante scintillant parmi des milliers étoiles. La salle était divisée en quatre rangées de tables, la plus à droite aux couleurs rouges et ors de Gryffondor, puis Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Au fond de la salle était disposée une grande tablée avec l'ensemble du corps professoral.

Les nouveaux se placèrent devant l'estrade où trônait un chapeau installé sur une chaise. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, ou tout du moins ce qui ressemblait à sa bouche :

_Je ne suis guère beau, mais bien fort intelligent. _

_J'ai plus de cent d'âge et pourtant je suis toujours aussi sage._

_Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie s'offre à vous,_

_Celle des nouveaux amis, des nouvelles expériences._

_Profitez tant que vous le pourrez car il y a dix ans,_

_Certains n'ont pu exaucer leurs vœux et ont du rejoindre Merlin._

_Vous avez la chance de vivre dans un monde sans guerre ni animosité,_

_Alors penchez vous un peu plus sur vos devoirs,_

_Donnez sans rien recevoir,_

_C'est le secret d'un monde parfait._

_Poudlard vous accueille en son sein,_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête,_

_Je vous dirais qui vous êtes._

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement, le chapeau salua la foule puis s'immobilisa. Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'avança avec une liste dans la main, saisit le chapeau puis interpella le premier nom:

- Clarius Antoine.

Un petit garçon au teint pale s'avança prudemment de l'estrade puis s'installa sur la chaise, le corps tremblant. Le chapeau ne mit à peine plus d'une seconde pour s'écrier :

- SERDAIGLE !

Une salve d'exclamations et d'applaudissements s'ensuit lorsque le petit garçon rejoignit sa table. La cérémonie se poursuit jusqu'à un certain:

- Scorpius Malefoy !

Le blondinet s'élança alors fièrement et sûr de lui vers le chapeau. Ce dernier sembla hésiter quelques instants, semant la confusion sur le visage de Scorpuis. Puis on entendit un:

- SERPENTARD !

La table aux couleurs vert et argent se leva et applaudit le nouveau venu.

Albus se retourna vers son grand frère, assis à sa table, qui lui envoya un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Puis…

- Albus Potter !

Un silence pesant tomba sur la grande salle, tous les élèves et professeurs se turent et observèrent le petit brun aux yeux verts monter sur l'estrade. Celui-ci se rendit compte que la salle entière le fixait et se mit à trembler violemment. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise, celle-ci craqua légèrement, ce qui suffit pour le faire sursauter. Le professeur posa le chapeau sur lui, et après trois secondes de silence absolu:

- Hum, tu m'as l'air bien inquiet mon enfant… pourquoi redoutes-tu tant d'aller à Serpentard ? C'est une maison très honorable. Bien sur tu voudrais rejoindre ton frère et faire honneur à tes parents en allant à Gryffondor mais tu parais très intelligent… Rowena Serdaigle se fera un plaisir de t'avoir comme élève, sais-tu ? Non? Tu n'as que Gryffondor en tête… c'est dommage !

- GRYFFONDOR !

Soulagé, Albus se leva joyeusement, bondit de l'estrade et courra rejoindre la table des Gryffondor, sauta sur le banc à côté de son frère et lui tapa dans les mains. Toute la table s'était levée pour l'accueillir et scandait:

- LES FRERES POTTER A GRYFFONDOR ! LES FRERES POTTER A GRYFFONDOR !

Il reçu un nombre incroyable de tapes dans le dos, sur l'épaule et une multitude de mains à serrer se tendaient devant lui. Il était loin de s'imaginer un accueil comme celui-ci, lui qui se voyait déjà rejoindre la table des serpentards ou serdaigles, dépité.

Lorsqu'il se remit de ses émotions, il se concentra sur la répartition et s'aperçut que Rose était déjà assise sur le tabouret, attendant le chapeau. Une fois posé, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour crier:

- GRYFFONDOR !

La salve d'applaudissements reprit, les gryffondors se levèrent pour accueillir la dernière élève à répartir. Celle-ci se jeta sur le banc à côté d' Albus, lui tapant dans les mains à son tour. Tous les deux excités, ils racontèrent à James ce qui s'était passé sous le chapeau pour chacun d'eux puis les autres élèves se mêlèrent à leur discussion et s'ensuit un incroyable brouhaha à la table des rouges et ors.

Soudain, un petit sorcier se leva de la table des professeurs, et se racla la gorge. Le professeur Flitwick avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard après la guerre, à la suite de la chute de mage noir de l'époque: Lord Voldemort.

- Chers anciens et nouveaux élèves ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, qu'elle soit pleine de bonheur et de réussite.

Les emplois du temps vous seront remis incessamment sous peu par vos directeurs de maison, mais avant cela, je voudrais vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la foret interdite. Tout élève surpris dans la foret interdite se verra enlever 50 points ainsi qu'une retenue en compagnie de notre concierge Argus Rusard. Celui-ci m'a d'ailleurs très gentiment demandé de vous rappeler que vous trouverez la liste des objets interdits à l'intérieur de l'école sur la porte de son bureau, 2ème étage, aile ouest.

Au cours de l'année, l'école organisera divers bals à thèmes lors des vacances, pensez donc à vous trouver dès maintenant des robes de soirées et des cavaliers, bien entendu !!

Bonne nuit à tous et soyez en forme pour commencer vos premiers cours demain !

Les professeurs Mac Gonagall, Chourave, Slughorn et Sinistra se levèrent et distribuèrent les emplois du temps à leurs élèves. Les premiers années commenceraient leurs cours le lundi par deux heures de Sortilèges puis deux heures de Potions. James, lui, commençait par divination, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, à en croire ses bougonnements…


	3. C Vaire

Voici la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard, je pensais publier ce chapitre lundi dernier… et je remercie encore Jindri pour ses reviews ! ;)

Rose se réveilla le lendemain matin, aussi excitée qu'une puce. Elle était enfin à Poudlard et à Gryffondor ! Elle se redressa lentement sur son lit, puis jeta un œil autour d'elle. Les quatre autres filles étaient encore endormies. Sa plus proche voisine, Emma lui semblait-il, une petite brune assez maigre dormait la bouche grande ouverte, la couverture complètement repoussée au bout du lit, et l'oreiller par terre. Rose se tourna sur le côté, pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle débutait avec un double cours de sortilèges… le professeur, M. Vaire avait la réputation d'être très pointilleux. Elle connaissait déjà de nombreux sortilèges, merci maman Hermione, mais elle espérait tout de même être à la hauteur pour ce tout premier cours. Lorsqu'elle décida enfin de se lever, le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez à la surface du lac. La vue était magnifique, et la petite rousse s'attarda quelques instant à la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de draps froissés l'interrompit ; une de ses camarades de chambre s'était levée à son tour. Grande blonde aux yeux bleus, elle avait un de ces visages qui imposait le respect, tout en restant sympathique. Rose ne se rappelait plus son prénom …

Salut Rose, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Coucou, répondit-elle, espérant que celle-ci ne remarquerait rien. Bien dormi ?

Je crois que oui, fit-elle en baillant sans gène.

Rose lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains, enfila sa jupe, sa chemise et enfin sa robe de sorcier, et prit un grand plaisir à nouer sa cravate rouge et jaune. Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, ne se souciant guère de ses camarades qui dormaient encore et courra rejoindre la salle commune pour y attendre ses cousins. James était déjà là, en compagnie de Cornélia, tous les deux assis sur le canapé à discuter gaiement. Albus les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard et ils descendirent enfin à la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cornélia s'installa entre Albus et Rose et en face de James puis discuta longuement avec Rose, si bien que celle-ci avala à peine une tartine à la confiture de citrouille. La petite amie de James était vraiment très sympathique et ne manquait pas d'humour. En plus d'être très jolie, elle paraissait intelligente et Rose espérait intérieurement qu'elles deviendraient amies.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Rose et Albus se tenaient devant la salle de classe de sortilèges avec leurs camarades de Gryffondor ainsi que la maison Serpentard. Les deux cousins reconnurent Scorpius Malefoy, le petit garçon blond aux yeux gris qui avait pris la barque avec eux. Ils échangèrent un discret signe de tête alors que M. Vaire venait de faire son apparition sur le seuil de la porte, droit comme un i. Grand, fin, cheveux bruns, courts, lunettes carrés, une quarantaine d'années et un nez étrangement de travers. Il balaya l'ensemble de ses élèves d'un regard puis s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. La salle était immense, le plafond devait culminer à au moins 6m de haut, et les tables formaient un U tellement grand qu'on aurait pu y placer un géant étalé de tout son long au milieu. Rose et Albus se dirigèrent sur le côté du U face au bureau du professeur et furent rejoint par Scorpuis qui s'assit à côté de Rose.

La place est libre ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle vivement

Ses copines de chambre se placèrent sur la branche gauche du U, et chuchotèrent entre elles en regardant successivement Rose et Albus. Rose se demanda si elles n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle les rejoigne, mais elle n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps, puisque le professeur s'immobilisa au centre du U, fixant tour à tour ses élèves.

Bonjour à tous, je me présente Capricius Vaire, je serai votre professeur de sortilèges pour cette année et pour les années à venir. Le programme de première année étant extrêmement chargé, je vous demanderai un maximum de concentration et de sérieux dans ma classe. Je ne tolèrerai aucun bavardage.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Jamais le temps n'avait paru si long pour Rose, qui s'était assise droite, presque figée. Elle n'osait pas faire un geste, de peur de rompre le silence.

Votre présence en cours est obligatoire, vos absences et retards devront être justifiés, sinon quoi je me réserve le droit de ne pas vous accepter dans ma classe. Pour ce qui est des cours en eux-mêmes, la première heure sera consacrée à la théorie, la deuxième à la pratique. J'évaluerai votre progression pratique quand bon me semble, en vous avertissant ou non. Pour la théorie, je vous informerai une semaine à l'avance des interrogations écrites. Tout le monde a son livre ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

Bien, nous allons commencer. Je vais demander à …

Il consulta une liste.

… Scorpius Malefoy de nous lire le chapitre « Introduction aux sortilèges »

Le jeune homme bougonna puis ouvrit son livre à la page correspondante.

« Au cours du cinquième siècle, les sorciers… »

Dix minutes plus tard, le premier chapitre entièrement lu, M. Vaire leur demanda de rédiger un « court résumé de 75 lignes » de ce que chacun avait retenu. Rose sortit immédiatement sa plume, son encre et son parchemin et se mit de suite au travail, de même qu'Albus. Le professeur passa derrière ses élèves afin de voir l'avancement de leurs travaux, s'arrêtant à toutes les tables. Il trouvait toujours un détail à corriger. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la copie de Rose, qualifiant d'un « hum, OK » son devoir. La petite Weasley se sentie d'un seul coup soulagée.

Lorsque la première heure fut passée, le professeur ramassa les copies d'un claquement de doigts, leur demanda de se lever et de rejoindre le centre du U. Il écarta les tables d'un geste nonchalant du bras, pris sa baguette, fit un mouvement circulaire du poignet et dit :

Wingarduim Leviosa !

Aussitôt, un gobelet en plastique posé sur une table de chevet s'éleva.

A vous !

Il distribua un gobelet en plastique à chacun, ne donna aucune explication, rangea sa baguette, croisa les bras et attendit. Tous les élèves s'observèrent un long moment et au bout de trois minutes, certains commencèrent à essayer l'incantation. Rose se décida et ne mit pas plus de deux essais pour parvenir à faire s'élever le gobelet. Albus réussit à l'essai suivant. Le professeur avait très bien vu leur réussite, il croisa leur regard, et fit un hochement de tête si discret qu'il en était presque inexistant. Il se dirigea vers eux et fit apparaitre un verre à vin et leur demanda de réitérer l'exercice. Au premier essai, Rose brisa le verre et se confondit en excuses auprès du professeur mais celui-ci l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, sortit sa baguette et murmura un « réparo ». Le verre se reconstitua.

Recommencez mademoiselle, dit-il.

La petite rousse se concentra et jeta son sortilège. Cette fois-ci, le verre se déplaça de quelques centimètres sur la table mais ne décolla toujours pas. Vexée, elle recommença avec plus de fermeté. Le verre trembla légèrement. Elle reformula son sortilège avec force et autorité, et enfin le verra s'éleva. Satisfaite d'elle, et se retourna vers son professeur, qui murmura « pas mal » et se dirigeait déjà vers Scorpius. Rose était déçue. Elle aurait aimé un peu plus d'encouragement et aussi quelques points pour sa maison. Elle était la seule à avoir aussi bien réussi l'exercice, et aurait mérité d'être félicitée. Albus lui donna un coup de coude et lui adressa un discret clin d'œil.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le professeur Vaire décréta la fin du cours. Il leur donna 100 lignes sur « le sortilège de lévitation : comment et quand ?» à faire pour le surlendemain, puis il ajouta :

Cinq points pour Gryffondor, vous remercierez votre camarade Rose Weasley.

Cette dernière rougit soudainement sous les félicitations de ses camarades, et plus encore lorsque Scorpuis la félicita. Fière d'elle, elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour aller en cours de potions. Peut-être allait-elle encore gagner des points pour sa maison ? La traversée du château lui parut interminable, d'autant plus qu'Albus ne semblait pas très heureux de se rendre à ce cours et ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils arrivent enfin dans les profondeurs du château et attendirent le professeur Slughorn devant la porte de la salle de classe et furent rejoint par les premières années de Serdaigle.

Une fois entrés, le professeur les laissa s'installer puis commença à faire l'appel. Puis il arriva à :

Albus Potter ! c'est donc vous… comment va votre père ? il a toujours été mon élève favori vous savez ! je crois bien qu'il a hérité du don de votre grand-mère Lily. Comment va-t-il ?

Euh… bien, répondit Albus, gêné.

Le professeur continua la liste, et ne fit aucune remarque sur Rose Weasley. De tout le cours, Slughorn n'avait d'yeux que pour Albus, Albus et son père, Albus et sa grand-mère, le don de la famille Potter pour les potions, quoique ce dernier argument fût très discutable selon Rose. Albus n'avait même pas réussi sa première potion de tranquillisant ! Au lieu d'ajouter des racines de chêne, il avait ajouté des racines de bouleaux, mais le professeur ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu, alors qu'il s'était permit de faire remarquer à Rose qu'elle n'avait pas assez bien coupé ses pousses de houx, ce qui ne gênait pas en soi la fabrication de la potion.

Rose sortit de son cours très frustrée et ne se surveilla même plus son langage lorsqu'elle en discuta avec ses copines de chambre. Slughorn pouvait bien vénérer Albus, ce serait elle qui aurait les meilleures notes en potions, elle y veillerait ! On ne contrarie pas une Weasley.


End file.
